


What You Fear the Most

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: After Season Three, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As long as you're in my arms. I don't care how far we fall. The waves will swallow us, shattering our bones like we hit pavement. You'd kill me in the end I knew, but I can still feel your breath on my neck, your head on my chest. My hands pulling you closer, holding you tightly, in my last attempt to protect you from our watery deaths." Hannibal Lecter was prepared to die for Will, but it turns out that the deadly duo survived the fall. Two cruel beings, two different opinions on who deserves death, how long will the Murder Husbands last before they get caught? And who will catch them? Certainly not Jack and the sassy science squad. It might be time for them to seek help in a new agent and she's more than willing to take Will's place as Jack's go to man. Margot and Alana think they're safe from the wrath of the lamb, and Fredrick Will stop at nothing to get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't until Will opened his eyes that he realized Hannibal was breathing into his mouth and pressing both of his hands on his chest. Will sat up and coughed the water out of his lungs. He was freezing, the wild winds whipping his wet, wounded body without mercy. One would think the blood would have washed out by the time he was pulled and dragged out of the sea, but it wasn't. It wasn't going anywhere, and neither was the memory. Will could feel his grip around the blade and the wet tearing sound Francis' stomach made as he slid the knife easily through the other man's flesh. He could see Hannibal tearing his windpipe out with his pearly whites as the red liquid splattered onto Will's already bloodied cheek. It pleased Will. Very much so. He slowly stood, using one of the slippery rocks to push himself to his feet. The rock was darker than blood in the moonlight. Will's blue eyes shone, depending on the angle they could look like the early sky or the almost  black ocean's waves that crashed against the shore only a few feet away from the two men. Hannibal's look was concerned, like he wanted to ask Will of he was okay. Will only looked back, nothing clueing the other man into his thoughts. He was the only one who could fool that creature, hide away from him, kill him. Will started to walk along the thin line of rocks that covered the bottom of the cliff. Hannibal followed closely behind. They tension was high, but they both had gathered a new understanding of one another.   
"You're mine now." Will said not looking back but speaking into the wind. "Every moment since you fell off that cliff. It belongs to me." Hannibal was silent for minutes. He was taking time to taste those words that mirrored his own, feeling them flowing through his veins. Hannibal was absolutely delighted.   
"You're going to catch a cold if we don't get out of this wind with these wet clothes on." Hannibal always had plenty to say. Even when what he said did not seem to be on topic. Suddenly Will stopped walking. There was something there that got his attention, something that could help them.

\----- 

Jack could not even pretend like he was surprised about anything that happened in his life anymore. He just felt like an idiot. He wanted to trust Will so bad that he had, but Will wasn't trustworthy.The boy had practically told him he wanted to run away with the monster. Jack could feel a sinking guilty pit  in his stomach. Will was mixed up with Hannibal once again and it was no telling what the man would do to him this time. Jack went through a lot of regret. He did not think of himself a naive person, but it seemed every day he was getting more and more so. Now Jack had to start thinking smart. This whole mess was his fault. He introduced Will to Hannibal. He had the opportunity to kill the man but he didn't go through with it because he did not think that it was his right. Will needed to kill Hannibal, had too, because this was how things worked in the universe.   
Jack spent little time at the first crime scene. He knew there had to be more because where Lecter went, death and murder followed. When he arrived at the house on top of the the cliff the blood was already starting to dry and Francis's body was struck in rigor mortis. Jack immediately called for backup, though no one living was there. He cautiously stepped over the broken window and into the house. It was Lecter's type. It made Jack sick. He wanted to growl he wanted Lecter dead, deader than the deadest dead. He wanted... Jack's thoughts were cut short when he noticed a video camera knocked over. Maybe he could find out what happened here. Then he realized that the camera was very old and he would have to get the film processed before he could see what had partaken in this house on this cliff. Might as well wait for the forensic team before he disturbed anything else.

\-----

"Now we have to leave because you couldn't listen to me!" Margot's face was flushed a light pinkish color. "You had to fall into your old ways. You always did have a soft spot for Will." Alana blinked and looked down, her version of a sigh, Margot had learned to know meant the woman was going to shut her down. Like always. "You knew he'd escape didn't you? What did you think he would come crawling back into your bed like old times?" Margot's words were reckless and hurtful, but she was upset and she had a good reason to be.   
"Margot. Enough." Alana's voice had a finality to it, but Margot wasn't listening to it.   
"He's going to kill us, Alana. He's going to kill our son." Margot's voice was softer now. She looked down at the floor. Alana wasn't the only mindless one. She was stupid to think her problems ended when they killed her horrible brother.   
"He's not going to kill us." Alana said exasperated almost. She put her hands on her wife's arms. "He's not, honey, I promise. The helicopter is waiting outside. Nothing will touch us." Margot let Alana pull her into a hug, but Margot's eyes were open in a shapeless kind of way. She had known for a long time what they had wasn't love. Margot had just needed Alana to keep her farm and Alana was the type of girl that always needed attachment, to always be wanted by somebody no matter who it was."The helicopter is waiting outside. Let's get out of here." Alana said, oblivious to everything as usual.

\-----

Reba trembled. She felt utterly useless and alone. She had drawn a freak. That's what she had told the special agent that had come and talked to her. But she didn't believe it. She had never felt a love like she felt for Francis and it was mutual and beautiful. If she had only gotten him to stop without thinking he had to kill himself. Her wandering eyes welled with tears. She felt his destroyed brain juices dripping down her fingertips. No. She wouldn't think about him. Reba would go back in her small dark office and prepare film for nice people. She wouldn't think about Francis or having another relationship for a while. Reba wasn’t dependent on anybody but herself. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. The room was invisible to her she hadn't mapped it out with her touches and footsteps. Even the sounds of a hospital made it all foreign to her. The beeping of the monitors and the creaking sounds of nurses pushing carts down the hall, she did not want to hear it anymore. Reba wanted to get out of here and she would. The woman tossed her legs over the side of the bed and stood with a confidence.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"This all came to an end in an orgy of erotic murder." Brian Zeller was began to explaining what had partaken at this bloody crime scene. Jimmy Price was pretty much attached to his hip, like always. The two men had gotten even closer after Bev died. "It all starts with the Red Dragon shooting Lecter right through his back, and Will stands there and doesn't do anything about until..”

"Oh no, he's stabbed in his precious little face, and then he's thrown out of the house by an angry dragon man! Thus the murder party begins!" Jimmy finished a little over enthusiastic.

"Will now has the knife from his face. He and Francis proceed to stab each other until Hannibal gets off his lazy ass and joins them."

"Hannibal picks up this weapon here,” Zeller says as he walked over to the weapon. “and he whacks our dragon right in the leg just as Will slashes the other one." Zeller picked the murder weapon and swung it like a baseball bat to give Jack a visual of what he was talking about.

"Then Lecter jumps on the back of this beast ripping his throat out as Will slashes his stomach." Price explains. Brian pretends to slash Jimmy's stomach as Jimmy looks down at with a fake gasp.

"Then he embraces Hannibal." Brian puts his arms around Jimmy, impersonating Will with many blinks and intakes of breath and nervousness. "And pushes them both off the cliff to their supposed deaths."

"But!" Jimmy said loudly and way to excitedly. The two geeks let go of each other and look at Jack. "Do you want to tell him?"

"No, no, you should tell him." Zeller insisted.

"Are you sur-"

"God damnit one of you tell me!" Jack exclaimed, past done with this nonsense.

"The fall wasn't..." They both said at this me time. "Fatal."

"Deadly." But they both finished with two different words, and before they could bicker about it Jack held up a hand. It seems that everyone was off their game because of this mess, even the science pals.

"So Will is out there somewhere being controlled by that monster." Jack mused and almost growled.

"Well he did willing killed Francis..." Brian pointed out and Price in agreement. Jack glared at them. "Only because Hannibal told him too. We have to save him."

 

\----

 

 

Hannibal wouldn't admit it out loud but this was the second time a Will was able to fool him so effortlessly. First with tricking him into believing the man was going to run away with him and now with trying to kill them both.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Will finally broke the silence as they were pulling up to shore in a small sail boat.

"What?" Now Hannibal was a little surprised. He had been under the impression that Will knew Chiyoh had been following them and was waiting for the pair at the bottom of the cliff with a boat. But no. Will had really wanted them to die. The words Will had said earlier about not being able to save himself and that being fine rang true. Hannibal was happy they were alive though. It was nice to see Chiyoh again too. She agreed to take them to shore and that was as far as she would help them for now. She was like Hannibal's guardian angel, watching over and protecting him the best she could. Hannibal and Will were on the run now. Will was silent and reflective now . In away this was his third life. He wasn't the same Will he was before they fell or the one he was before Hannibal slit his stomach, and that was just fine. This new Will wasn't so nice, not like before, he was more than willing to accept his own darkness. Once the two men were on shore Hannibal lead the way in search of a car. Will followed behind with the only blanket they had  around his shoulders. He didn't realize how much his wounds hurt until now, but it didn't bother him.

"I'll tend to your wounds once we arrive at our destination." Hannibal told him, thoughts on Will as usal.

"Where are we going?" Will asked in hopes of somewhere warm with dogs as the answer. Hannibal found a small dark blue car and effortlessly picked the lock.

"Why don't you tell me? You're the empath." A smirk played on the man's lips. Will leaned against the back door of the car. He had a good idea of where they were going. He knew where it was actually and he knew what they were going to do would please him no matter how sadistic it was. Hannibal moved around in the car a little bit and then he got out and walked to the passengers side holding the door open for Will. Will didn't look impressed as he got in the car without a word. Hannibal got in o the driver's side and drove speedily away.

\-----

Bedelia was drinking wine, a habit that had returned as soon as she agreed to give Will therapy sessions, when she heard the knock on the door. She wasn't expecting a visitor at this hour, so she didn't answer it. Bedelia was no idiot. She knew what was coming, so the woman sipped her wine and waited for her attackers to open her door.

It was simple for Hannibal to pick Bedelia's door lock because he had done it many times before, but even though Hannibal was the one to open the door, Will was the first to enter the house.

"Meats back on the menu." Will’s face was neutral. His eyes were glimmering and grinning. Bedelia's eyes widened just so slightly at the sight of this bloody man be before her. She stood from her seat and took a couple of steps backwards. Will took twice the amount of steps forwards.

"Hello, Bedelia. Fancy to see you haven't scurried away like a frightened bug like last time you knew I was coming for you." Hannibal spoke with a slight smirk as he walked gracefully into the house behind the dark haired man.

"I know what my fate is." Her voice was calm and cool like she had everything under control but for the first time she didn't. Hannibal was all too easy to handle and figure out. He was like an oversized murderous child, but Will... Will was different. He had found religion. He was light and darkness, mixed into one. She didn't know the limits of what he was capable of or if there were any. Suddenly Will grabbed Bedelia trying to hold both her wrist behind her back like hand cuffs, but the woman wasn't having it and she escaped him easily. Not that Will was trying hard. Bedelia squashed his foot with her heel. Will was in no way pleased by this and he wrestled her to the ground, sitting on top of her. Hannibal had slipped from the room.

"You could beg me not to do this to you, but you know you deserve it." Will spoke to Bedelia in collected voice with a hidden villainous tone as he pinned her down to the floor. Her icy eyes glared up at him.

"I do not appreciate the way you are looking at Will." Hannibal's dress shoes clacked as he walked across the hardwood floor, returning to the room. "Maybe I should take your eyes first." Hannibal said crouching down next to Bedelia's face, knife in hand. Will did a barely noticeable shake of his head. Hannibal notice and kept talking, which he was certainly good at. "But I do not want to start with that... Now William, would you like me to sedate her or will you be able to hold her down?" Hannibal was looking at Will with vibrant eyes, full of admiration and anticipation. Will's lips curved upward.

"I think you can answer that question for yourself, Doctor." Will’s were sly and had an all knowing vibe to them.

"Hold her tightly." Will did just that and Hannibal placed the knife right under Bedelia's knee.   
"Relax Dr. Du Maurier or you might have a heart attack and we'd have to eat you all in one night." Will spoke softly as Hannibal pressed the knife deeper into the woman's skin. The pain grew and blossomed in the woman's eyes, and Will watched it calm yet pleased. There was the wet sound of flesh ripping apart and the crunching of the breaking of bone. Hannibal's cut was expert and surgical, even so Bedelia couldn't help but scream.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^.^ It would be amazing if you left your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
